The instant invention relates to mailing machines, and more particularly to mailing machines having a tripper mechanism in the conveying deck for a postage meter separately connected thereto.
When a postage meter is attached or operatively connected to a mailing machine which feeds envelopes under a printing die in the postage meter, it is necessary that the mailing machine include a tripping mechanism for enabling the postage meter to initiate a printing cycle. Typically, the tripping mechanism is situated above the feeding deck of the mailing machine, and when envelopes of uniform or varying size and weight are fed seriatim through the mailing machine, no special problems are presented for actuation of the tripping mechanism.
However, it is desirable from a design standpoint to locate the tripping mechanism under the conveying deck of the mailing machine, but this location unfortunately poses special problems with respect to consistent, reliable actuation of the tripping mechanism. When envelopes of varying thickness and weight are being fed seriatim through the the mailing machine, it is possible, and happens frequently, that an envelope may not engage the tripping mechanism, but rather will pass over it. In such a case, the postage meter is not enabled and the envelope passes under the printing die of the postage meter without having postage printed thereon. Lighter weight or thinner envelopes would have the greater tendency to pass over and not engage the tripping mechanism. Thus, a device is required to maintain adequate pressure on any size or weight envelope to assure that it engages the tripping mechanism and does not pass over it.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a pressure plate uniquely designed to accommodate envelopes of varying thickness and weight and which assures consistent actuation of the tripping mechanism located in the conveying deck of the mailing machine.